


Depths of Attraction

by Mysterious Stranger (Mysterious_Stranger)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fix-It, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rough Sex, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Stranger/pseuds/Mysterious%20Stranger
Summary: An all-too-convenient alternative to the ending gives Jyn and Cassian a chance to explore their "feelings".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm something of a fan fiction virgin, so I welcome feedback - positive or negative.

They should have been dead.  Maybe they were, and the afterlife was nothing like the Force worshippers believed – maybe the afterlife was a dark tunnel, with exposed wiring, lit only by sparks.  From somewhere seemingly far away, a thunderous roar continued unabated.

Cassian struggled to right himself, caught somewhere between a partially-finished durasteel wall and a mess of wreckage.  As he pulled himself forward, away from precariously shifting rocks and steel, he caught fleeting glimpses of crates and barrels ahead as arcing wiring continued in vain to connect frayed wiring along the ceiling where lights should have been.  With a grunt, and a moment of blinding pain, he pulled his leg free of its rocky prison.

With labored breathing and pain in his chest Cassian made it to his knees, still partially against the wall for support.  As he began to lose the fight to stay conscious, he felt a pressure on the partially cauterized blaster wound on his chest.  Beginning to slump forward, he felt a sharp pain across his face, bringing his eyes open.

Kneeling in front of him, a battered but living Jyn Erso, her lips moving rapidly – no sound penetrated the ever-present wall of noise.  Holding part of her torn shirt against his wound, she moved quickly to his uninjured side and pulled him to his feet.  Jyn had stopped attempting to speak, instead pointing further down the unfinished hallway.  Moving ahead slowly as sparks illuminated a path, it became clear that this was not some damaged tunnel, but was either abandoned or under construction – equipment and materials were strewn about haphazardly, leaving Cassian to wonder if this was from the explosion, or a hasty exit.

Despite the slow pace, Cassian and Jyn soon arrived in a larger, circular room bereft of Imperial imagery, but clearly part of the Scarif base by Cassian’s reckoning.  Keeping his focus on not tripping over tools and sheets of durasteel, it took a moment in the room to notice that the explosive roar had died down.  He struggled to clear his throat before Jyn spoke, “Some unfinished portion of their base…”, she trailed off, glancing around.  With a sound of surprise, she leaned Cassian back against a nearby plasteel crate and rushed to the wall near the opening back the way they came.

 He could not make out what she was doing, beyond rummaging through crates – deciding to focus on himself, instead, he inspected the blaster wound he had received from Krennic.  The wound was several inches around, and a mix of burn and blunt trauma; two things came to his mind immediately: Krennic was not a great shot, and he was not using a modified weapon.  He gently probed the edges of the wounded area, feeling ribs still in their proper place, muttering obscenities when he touched singed flesh.

“You’re going to make it through this”, Jyn stated with more than a hint of certainty – his attention was wavering with his consciousness and he had failed to see her return with a white box in hand.  He nodded at her, still unable to muster the energy to speak as she worked her way through the medical kit, loading a pair of hyposprays to their capacity and injecting one at the side of his neck, the other on his blaster wound.  He sighed as the pain numbing agents and bacta went to work, further leaning back against the crate, as he began to speak his thanks a wave of fatigue hit him and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Jyn’s heart raced as Cassian slumped to the side, unconscious.  She quickly checked for a pulse, finding it along with steady breathing.  She bit her lower lip as she examined the hypospray and the accompanying vials that she had loaded, finding no evidence of tampering, or overloading in anything that she had used.  She moved a hand back to check Cassian’s pulse, finding no change.  She sighed to herself, concluding that between the fall and getting shot, the mixture of medicines must’ve dulled his senses into unconsciousness.

Taking a few moments to position Cassian on his side, she stood and began surveying the room in depth.  Crates of supplies, mostly construction and furnishings, littered the room – Jyn could not tell if this was an abandoned project, or if the attack had sent workers to a more centralized location.  From the central point in the room, two hallways and the beginnings of construction for two more – one hallway went the way they had somehow fallen in as the ground caved around them on the beach.  The other, she rationalized, must lead to the central spire, or to an exit.  She considered the devastation likely ongoing on the surface, and how escape from this base may be best delayed.

Resigning herself to remaining her for at least a short time for Cassian to recover, she began opening sealed crates and plasteel barrels, looking for emergency supplies.

 

* * *

 

Cassian awoke slowly, to a feeling a warmth in front of him.  As he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to steady his vision – vision filled with brown hair and a partially torn imperial uniform underneath his head.  Glancing down, he realized that Jyn was lying beside him, facing away, pressed against him.  Her only movements were the slow rising and falling of her chest with her breathing.  As he continued to watch her for a moment, he was compelled to run his fingers along her form – if nothing but to affirm that she was, indeed, real.

He brushed his fingers along her hair, slightly matted down from the ridiculous helmet she had worn what seemed like an eternity-ago, and further from the combat and explosive end they had barely sidestepped – despite that, in that moment she was the most beautiful creature in the galaxy to him.  His fingers continued to trace their way along her arm, down the curves of her body, before finally resting his hand on her rear.  He couldn’t help but admire her beauty, even hidden under the remnants of an imperial uniform.

“I take this to mean you are feeling better?”, her voice causing him to recoil his hand.  “I was – I didn’t mean…”, he stammered, unsure of how to explain himself.  Jyn turned slightly and reached for his hand, guiding it back to its former resting place.  Cassian was put aback, unsure of how to respond, when Jyn started pressing her body closer to his – his hand on her ass, soft to the touch, yet firm against him – ever-so-slightly exerting pressure where their bodies met.  The fabric, the friction, and the sudden assertiveness of Jyn melded into an intoxicating feeling of heat and lust.

Cassian’s gentle touch became more of a soft grip as he pulled Jyn against him harder, his erection now pressing against Jyn’s ass, growing harder by the moment.  Jyn let out a short gasp, and continued grinding against him for a moment, before stopping her motions.  She scooted away, slightly, and rolled over to face Cassian, locking into a kiss with him immediately.  In a reversal, he felt her hands move down his body, slowly at first before becoming more urgent as she reached the clasp of his belt, deftly unbuckling it, and moving on to the button of his pants in a swift motion.

As their kiss reached feverous levels, Jyn continued her aggressive assault against Cassian’s pants; finally getting through all layers of defense.  He felt her hand slip in, resting for a moment against his now fully erect cock, before running her fingers up and down its length.  He broke their kiss with a groan of pleasure as her hand, as confined as it was, stroked his length.  As his brain clouded with the rush of arousal he placed a hand on her arm, coaxing her to lay back – to which she shook her head.

“Lay back, and I will take care of everything”, she said, in a voice that verged on seductive, but was clearly unpracticed.  He stifled a chuckle and laid flat on his back, pushing his pants down as he moved.  Now free of its confines, his cock sprang upward quickly, only to be brought back down by gravity.  Jyn’s hand went back to work immediately, grasping his shaft and slowly pumping her hand up and down, as she maintained eye contact, “Maybe something a little more?”, she smirked.

Cassian felt her hand leave his erection, as she shuffled around on her knees, between his legs.  She smiled down at him, as she stroked his full length a few more times before leaning down and taking the head of his cock into her mouth.  The immediate feeling of warm wetness, coupled with the continual rhythmic stroking caused Cassian to arc his back upward; Jyn broke eye contact and proceeded to use her tongue on the underside of his cock, causing short bursts of firm pressure in the most sensitive of spots.  Never breaking her rhythm, she finally added her second hand to the mix, gently running her fingers over his balls, causing a tickling sensation that enhanced the pleasure caused by her tongue.

Calming his breathing, and propping himself onto his elbows to watch Jyn, he was left in awe – of her technique, and of her visage; clad in a tight-fitting undershirt, and ill-fitting black pants, she was alluring in a way that he did not think possible.  His reverie was broken when she began to change her pace, bobbing her head up and down in time with the strokes of her hand.  His eyes closed involuntarily as the pleasure began to build into a crescendo.

Cassian knew within moments that her skillful ministrations would end this all well before it had even begun, “Wait, wait, wa-“, he was cut off with an involuntary moan.  Leaning up and reaching down, he ran his fingers through her hair and coax her off his now throbbing erection. 

 

* * *

 

Jyn wiped the corner of her mouth with her sleeve, and sat back on her legs, waiting for Cassian to explain.  The tension in her body was almost palpable, a faint ache and a craving to continue, mixed with a growing wetness between her legs. “I can’t have all of the fun, right?”, Cassian said with a smile, “But why don’t we get rid of these clothes?”

She nodded, pulling at the undershirt she had been left with after using her imperial jacket as a makeshift pillow.  Cassian was doing likewise, fumbling with his shirt, and making pained grunts as he moved certain ways.  “You haven’t been in a bacta tank, you know?”, she frowned, “You can’t move around like that.”  She pulled her shirt upward, over her head, her breasts spilling out in full view of Cassian.  She smirked as he stopped what he was doing, and proceeded to undo her pants – baggy as they were, they proved little challenge, leaving her in only hip-hugging, lightly colored underwear.

In the brief moment she had spent removing her pants, Cassian had closed the distance between them, locking her in a fiery kiss.  She stood straight on her knees as Cassian did the same, leaning down to adjust to her height.  Her bare skin pressed against his with pleasant, but not overwhelming, jolts of pleasure as her nipples brushed along his chest.  She was keenly aware of his cock straining against the fabric of her underwear, applying a subtle, but intense pressure between her legs.

Losing herself in the kiss, she was shocked back into reality as Cassian’s hand slipped into her underwear, and over the short hairs above her mound.  Almost unconsciously, her legs split apart, allowing him access – an action that was immediately met with the folds of her womanhood being parted, and swept over with a gentle caress.  She broke their kiss with a gasp, biting into her lower lip as his fingers danced across her opening, and upward to her clit; a feeling of lightning following every touch.  Her skin burned as she pressed her chest against his, light moans escaping her.

Her eyes closed, she barely noticed Cassian reposition himself at her side – an action only given away by his hand moving, and the sudden feeling of a hard, sizzling hot object pressed against the side of her hip.  As soon as his hand was clear of her underwear, they were yanked down with haphazardly to just above the ground, and above her knees.  She shivered as the air hit her exposed womanhood, still partially spread and awash with droplets of her own moisture.  As if noticing her shiver, Cassian’s hand was soon back to work, flittering across her lips, and onto her clit.

Even in the cold air, she could feel spots of warmth: his hand, playing her most sensitive spot like a finely tuned instrument; his warm breath on her ear as he alternated little nibbles and flicks of his tongue; and the burning object at her hip that she so desperately craved, as warm, sticky liquid flowed from it, down her leg.   Her head lolled back as Cassian went from simple teasing, to something far more serious.  She could feel a single finger penetrate her opening, probing the tightness within as his thumb continued a rhythmic circling on her clit.  The contentment of his finger was soon replaced with elation, as he added a second finger and stretched her opening in a glorious mixture of pain and rapturous bliss.

Her breathing began to quicken, and the chill in the air was replaced with a flushed tingling across her skin.  Her hips began to buck unconsciously, urging his fingers deeper into her, with it being all that she could do to not simply collapse backward.  His fingers snaked into her the tiniest bit further, as he began applying pressure on the front of her canal, bringing about new waves of pleasure that she had never experienced.  She desperately tried to vocalize the delirious pleasure she felt, but all that would come to her mouth were animalistic moans.

A dizzying, almost agonizing feeling of ecstasy tore through the waves of pleasure like the light at the end of a tunnel.  Unsure of what to do with her hands, and unclear on her own actions, she grabbed and squeezed her own breasts as she let out a cry that was one part moan, one part scream.  Her womanhood clenched around Cassian’s fingers, convulsing, as new wetness drenched his hands.  As the orgasm rocked her like a supernova, her brain ceased processing time correctly as an eternity seemed to pass in this heaven she felt.

When the sensations began to die down, she found herself laying on her back in a pile of clothes, the area between her legs achingly absent of Cassian’s hand.  Glancing around, she found him to her side where he had been, smiling down at her – she found herself laughing and smiling back at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian was smiling at her, while his mind fought over what action to pursue next: to let Jyn take the lead as she felt comfortable, or to mount her and give into the primal lust that they both felt.  That fight, however, was soon decided for him as Jyn nudged him with her leg, drawing his attention to her unclothed, leg-spread form – the look on her face a mixture of happiness and lust that seemed to scream, “What are you waiting for”?  Not wanting to disappoint the divine creature beneath him, he quickly pulled her still-remaining underwear off and repositioned himself between her legs.  Keeping himself raised with both arms, the head of his cock pressed against her opening, before slipping upward and rubbing against her clit.

She let out a light moan and smiled up at him, giving a nod of consent.  With the head of his cock now positioned firmly against her opening, they stared into each other’s eyes, breathless and silent – without a word, Cassian plunged into her, his entire length disappearing into her velvety confines with a single stroke.  Simultaneous groans from both broke the silence as his cock remained buried to the hilt, spreading her opening far more than his fingers ever could.  The mixture of her ability to take his entirety with ease, coupled with the ungodly tightness struck him speechless as he struggled to maintain his composure.

With a slow, deliberate motion, he pulled his cock free – to which Jyn responded with a frown and a playful whimper.  If she thought he was teasing her, he mused, she didn’t understand the situation.  Stalling for time, he once again impaled her to his limit, staying there momentarily and leaning down to engage her in a kiss; as their lips touched, Jyn wrapped her legs around his waist.  Unable to uncouple himself from her, he began a series of shallow strokes to break her concentration – ultimately proving futile, as the former ward of Saw Gerrera held a nearly unshakable focus.  With his gambit failing he announced through a mixture of labored breaths and grunts, “I’m going to c-“, before being cut off by Jyn screaming through short moans as he increased his pace, “Do i-it!  F-f-fill me!”

As if she were some Force-using witch, those words caused Cassian’s vision to gray out as the buildup of pleasure became too much to bear as he made one final thrust, bottoming out inside of Jyn.  At the head of his cock, a sensation like an itch being scratched reached a crescendo, and all feeling in the area seemed to fade away into numbness – all the while, his body shook and his eyes refused to open.  The involuntary spasms along his length continued, six, seven, eight times before stopping – his body and his mind slowed and numbed from the sensations.

  

* * *

 

She could faintly feel his cock throbbing in orgasm inside of her as his body had gone rigid; she let her legs fall away from his waist, and stroked the side of his head.  Within a few moments she could tell that he was finished, and while she had no way of knowing yet she assumed that the clothes she was laying on – if they were not already – were about to be ruined.  She laid her head back on the floor, focusing on the feeling of Cassian’s cock slowly going soft within her, as her opening began returning to something approaching normal.

With a groan that belied some level of pain, Cassian pulled his cock out of her – the aftermath of which was a deluge of fluids, a mixture of both of them, spilling out and running down her ass.  He was fighting to regain his breath as he moved backward to sit, facing her, both in a silent afterglow.  She was the first to speak, “So this Alliance that you’re a captain in, their soldiers are hardy, right?”, with a playful smirk.  Cassian met her eyes with a blank stare before breaking into a chuckle, “Give me a few minutes.”

Ill-content to wait, Jyn brought herself up to her knees and awkwardly moved to straddle Cassian as he laid back, propped up by his arms, “Nothing I can do to speed that up?”, she whispered, making a mock pouting face.  He shook his head at her question, “Biology”, he answered simply.  Skewing her mouth to one side in a playful look of annoyance she mouthed, “Okay”, before letting on hand slip down between her legs.  Taking a tactile review of her condition, she noted that she was still stretched out from the girth of Cassian’s cock, and that an almost steady stream of his semen was coming out despite the ridiculous amount that came out of her as he had pulled out.

Biting the side of her bottom lip in thought, she let a single finger run up her sex, stopping only briefly to slip inside – returning covered in a mix of her own wetness and Cassian’s seed – using the mixture as lubricant to tease her clit.  A breathless moan escaped her lips as her other hand joined in, a pair of fingers filling the hole that Cassian had left; as her fingers worked, more fluid dripped out, landing on Cassian’s shaft that lay precariously centered below her opening.  She found this an inadequate position to truly get her fingers where they needed to go, but the building sensations across her body foretold an oncoming storm.

She alternated between firm pressure on her clit and pressure against her inner walls, unable to focus on both at once – likewise her eyes alternated between rolling into the back of her head and locking gaze with Cassian, who continued to watch her with visible lust; she found herself involuntarily clenching down on her fingers while watching Cassian watch her.  Her efforts were not in vain, she noted, as she felt his renewed erection twitching, hitting the back of her fingers, knuckle deep within herself.  She felt his hands move to her hips, coaxing her closer to him and then upward with his help, her legs wobbling with the consistency of a Hutt.

He lifted her up, her arms going around his neck for support – no sooner than he had lifted her, he was putting her down on the edge of a nearby plasteel crate.  She watched him rotate his arm, clearly still injured despite the bacta injection.  Jyn shifted her weight around on the crate, gingerly placing a foot on the ground and finding her balance again – almost immediately upon standing up, Cassian ran his hands down her side and whispered, “Turn around”.

She nodded slightly and slowly turned around, facing the crate.  As she turned her head to question what she was supposed to do she felt one of his hands near the top of her back, pushing her forward, bent over the crate, making his intentions very clear.  From her previous experience, she expected a slow and gentle approach by the intelligence officer, and was shocked speechless when she felt the head of his cock impale her opening in one swift motion – a swift motion followed by another swift thrust, pressing her between the cold plasteel crate and the fiery erection invading her.  She tried to let out a moan, but found her chest pushed down against the crate by Cassian’s hand, squeezing her breasts against the cold material, but sending fierce jolts of pleasure from her nipples.

Unaccustomed to being taken in such a way, Jyn did what her insurgent mindset told her: fight back.  She pushed back against Cassian, matching the force of his thrust, trying to regain the initiative and some measure of control – but this was a different Cassian than had just made love to her, this was an aggressive warrior, and his style was anything but gentle.  As she continued matching his thrusts, she felt herself growing increasingly wet.

 

* * *

 

Cassian had made a calculated decision – one born of his training in military intelligence.  He had analyzed his partner – his opponent now – and deduced that she needed more than penetration and feelings to reach her climax; she needed pain mixed with her pleasure, she needed control taken away, more than anything she needed to be thrown off her balance and kept on the defensive.  Her current actions only confirmed this deduction of her weak points, as she tried to gain control of the situation, to be the pleasurer and not the pleasured. 

For all of his internal monologue, however, he realized that parts of this plan may have been a mistake.  She was wet – drenched, from her own excitement and the remnants of his own fluids – and it was making it very easy to thrust quickly, without noticing the building friction along his length; he knew he had to maintain a measured pace to ensure her pleasure, but he also knew that key to that pleasure was his being unpredictable and not allowing her to adapt.  He alternated between quick, shallow thrusts with only the head of his cock stretching her opening, into forcefully slamming against her, his entire length disappearing into the velvet bliss between her legs – he did not want her to become accustomed to either sensation, and made strenuous effort to maintain an unpredictable pattern, but enough of a pattern for her body to recognize subconsciously.

His hands were firmly placed on the middle of her back, and on her hip, holding her in place and allowing him leverage to ram into her with brutal force – but for all that force, only cries and wails of pleasure arose from Jyn.  For his part, Cassian attempted to remain silent, as the room echoed with her moans, but occasional groans escaped his lips as he felt himself getting closer and closer to a cliff from which there was no backing away.  It was a race against time for Cassian, who knew he had already reached the point of no return.

In a final attempt to bring Jyn to an orgasm, he removed the hand holding her down against the crate, and with a singular motion brought an open hand down with an echoing thwack against her ass.  For a brief moment, he wondered if he had made a mistake and caused her some distress, but that moment was broken with a scream akin to some kind of banshee tearing the soul from a man – he was taken aback by the intensity of her response, slowing his movement and buying himself a few extra seconds.  Without the hand holding her down, Jyn shot up, standing with her back curved to still allow him to relentlessly pummel her womanhood.

Cassian responded to this by roughly grabbing both of her breasts, using them instead of her hips as leverage to increase the force of his thrusts.  Jyn leaned her head back, resting on his shoulder, one arm in the air, snaked around behind Cassian’s head drawing him in for a passionate kiss.  As their tongues danced back and forth between one another’s mouths, Jyn’s body seized up and shuddered.  A low, long moan momentarily broke their kiss before Cassian reengaged her, moving his arms to hold her up as her legs seemingly gave way.

For a moment, both rebels stopped moving, with Cassian stopping mid-thrust with half of his cock buried in her.  He felt her clenching down on him, some seemed to be spasms from her orgasm, others seemed to be coaxing him to join her in this bliss.  He had thought to wait her orgasm out, but it seemed to go on endlessly as she continued crying out – partially unsure of how to proceed, he lowered her back over the crate and continued his rapid thrusts as she continued to clench and close around him.

Within seconds he felt the now-familiar sensation of a swiftly approaching orgasm, and before he had time to process the feeling or to abort his thrusts, he felt is cock begin to spasm in opposing rhythm to Jyn’s ongoing internal convulsions.  She clenched him tightly for a moment before releasing, in the moment of her releasing him his cock contracted releasing his seed deep within her, the cycle repeating for what felt like an eternity.  Slowly, both of their genitals ceased their involuntary convolutions, leaving both breathless and exhausted.

As Cassian opened his eyes as the orgasm ceased, he found himself partially slumped over Jyn, whose head was turned to the side, heaving with ragged breaths.  With what little energy he had left, he reached forward and ran his hands through her hair, whispering three words that only he could hear.


End file.
